


Personality Questionnaire

by StarWatcher



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-23
Updated: 2005-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWatcher/pseuds/StarWatcher
Summary: Jim and Blair answer a few questions.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Artifact Storage Room 3





	Personality Questionnaire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Meme Me... Blair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/344932) by [Sally M (sallymn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M). 



> In the Live Journal community, a meme was going around in June of 2005; some of us were answering a ‘Personality Questionnaire’. “Sallymn” had the wonderful idea to answer the meme in the persona of some of her favorite characters, [ one of whom was Blair Sandburg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/344932). I found it totally Blair, and quite delightful, and hoped that “someone” would do Jim Ellison... then my muse started tugging at my sleeve. It was scarily easy to fill out; maybe I was a tough, macho dude in a former life. <g> A lot of the fun comes from the contrast with Blair's answers; my part wouldn't have the same impact without Sally's before it. I highly recommend you read her answers first.

* * *

* * *

**Name the last four things you bought?** Package of white socks, package of T-shirts, four quarts of oil, oil filter for Sandburg's car. Hey, if I help keep that heap of his running, I won't have to rescue him so often when it breaks down again. 

**Name four drinks you regularly drink?** Coffee, water, beer, coffee. It's the only way to get through late-night stakeouts. 

**Last time you cried?** Men don't cry.

**What's in your CD player?** Santana. Unless Sandburg snuck some of his aboriginal caterwauling in there.

**What's under your bed?** The floor.

**What time did you wake up today?** 6:30. Plenty of time for both of us to shower, dress, eat, and get to work on time, if Sandburg will just get his butt out of bed the first time I call him.

**Current hair?** Short. What's it to you?

**Current clothes?** Trousers. Polo shirt. What do you care?

**Current desktop picture?** Don't need one. Computers are for using, not for looking pretty. 

**Current worry?** That one of these times, I'll be too late getting to Sandburg when he's in trouble. 

**Current hate?** These damned senses. Without them, I wouldn't be a freak, and Sandburg wouldn't be following me into danger.

**Favorite place to be?** Couch. Beer. Watching the Jags. With Sandburg.

**Least favorite place?** At the latest gory crime scene that violently demonstrates man's inhumanity to man. I don't tell Sandburg this, though; he thinks I don't let it bother me. I'll tell Sandburg my least favorite place is his rattrap of a bedroom.

**If you could play an instrument, what would it be?** I already play the drums, or did when I was young and foolish. That's enough. 

**Favorite color(s)?** Who cares? 

**How tall are you?** Taller than you.

**Where would you like to go?** Fishing. No other human within 20 miles, except Sandburg and Simon. 

**Favorite food?** WonderBurger double-cheeseburger with bacon bits. My cholesterol is just fine, thank you. 

**Color of most clothes you own?** Clothes-colored.

**Number of pillows you sleep with?** Two.

**What do you wear when you go to sleep?** Boxers. If someone breaks in during the night, at least I'm covered. 

**What were you doing at 12 AM last night?** Waiting for Sandburg to get home from his latest date. I haven't told him that I don't sleep well until I know he's here, safe. With his penchant for finding trouble, not even dates can be considered 100% harmless. 

**How old will you be in ten years?** Ten years older than now.

**What do you think you'll be doing in ten years?** Still a cop. Hopefully with these senses finally under control. 

**Are you paranoid?** It's not paranoia when you know somebody's out there. I just hope the senses will give me enough of a warning that we can bug out in time. (Of course I'd take Sandburg with me; they might use him to get to me. He'd just try to follow, anyway, and probably lead them right to me, if I tried to make him stay behind.) 

**Do you burn or tan?** Tan. 

**What is the brand of your wallet?** Something Sandburg gave me; ostrich leather, I think. 

**First piercing/tattoo?** In Vice, to go undercover. The holes have pretty much closed up by now. Sandburg doesn't know about the panther-head on my hip, that the Chopec gave me. 

**Last person you yelled at?** Sandburg. I appreciate his backup, but dammit, it's not worth him putting himself in danger.

**Last thing you ate?** Something Sandburg concocted. I complained, of course, but it was actually pretty good. 

**Last time you had sex?** None of your damn business.

* * *

**~The End~**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> It's not much of a ‘story’, but I’m transferring all my stories to AO3. If you’re interested, there’s a third part. Apparently, Blair wheedled and called in a favor to get the captain to fill out the same questionnaire. Roslynsmuse on Live Journal transcribed [ Simon's answers here](http://roslynsmuse.livejournal.com/20260.html). 
> 
> Then Jim and Blair filled out a different questionnaire, together, which Callistosh on Live Journal [ transcribed for them](http://callistosh65.livejournal.com/36367.html). (Very mild slash.)


End file.
